There is a need in the swine industry to increase the rate of desirable genetic change in lines and breeds as well as to lower operational costs on breeding and commercial swine farms. The inventions disclosed herein achieve these goals by allowing the operator of a breeding or commercial farm to select the sex of offspring swine using sex-selected sperm cell samples and/or by allowing the use of far fewer genetically superior boars through the use of reduced sperm cell doses for artificial insemination procedures via deep intrauterine catheter or laparoscopy.